


Drops

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Sub Drop, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into how various characters drop and how they're taken care of</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kylux

Kylo knows Hux is in the middle of a drop when the redhead becomes silent. The General stares with unseeing eyes straight ahead, his breathing slow and deceptively steady. He is trying and failing to control himself, refusing to tell Kylo what he needs based on old training and words of warning against showing any weaknesses being drilled into his head.

The tears start to fall when Kylo starts to wrap him up in a weighted blanket. His body starts to tremble and he starts to quietly blubber, shaking his head to try and stop himself. “Idiot...” he mutters.

“You are very strong,” Kylo murmurs, pulling him into a tight embrace. He cups his face between the palms of his hands and forces Hux to look at him, offering him a small smile as he rubs his thumbs over his cheekbones. “My beautiful and powerful General...”

The comforting words help to calm Hux and he nestles against Kylo, nuzzling underneath his chin as he continues to praise him.

* * *

Hux tightens the ropes that bind Kylo when he sees him about to go through a drop. He makes sure that the ropes pinch his flesh just enough and he rolls him onto his back, looking into his face to maintain some form of eye contact with him. “You belong to me,” he says, firm and strong in the other's face, “you belong to me and no one else.”

He knows it's working when Kylo's nostrils start to flare, eyes slowly starting to go from cloudy to normal. “You're my beautiful rabid animal and no one is allowed to touch you or even look at you unless I give permission. You will always belong to me and be under my care.”

His words comfort the Force-user and Kylo mewls softly through swollen lips, nodding his head in agreement.

 


	2. Stormpilot

Finn thought he was dying the first time he endured a drop. His chest tightened and he found that it was harder to breathe than usual. His panic had only made it worse, lashing out with gasping hands to try and hold onto anything would give him some form of relief.

Poe had reacted immediately, shaking himself out of his post-sex haze to act for Finn. He took hold of the other's hands, locking their fingers together as he moved to straddle him, mindful not to put too much pressure down on him. “Finn, Finn I'm here,” he whispered, looking into his eyes.

“Poe...”

“I'll always be here for you, Finn,” he promised.

These words seemed to help and Finn slowly forced himself to breathe through the drop, his chest starting to loosen up to allow him to breathe again. He let out a sigh and nodded, allowing Poe to slip free of his trembling hands, to lie down beside him, stroking his face with his hands to serve as a constant reminder of his presence until he fell asleep.

* * *

Poe's drops happen hours later. One moment he's fine and the next he is suddenly bursting into tears, startling everyone around him. BB-8 knows what to do when this happens and the droid goes zipping off to find Finn, bumping into his ankle and explaining in Binary all the way to where Poe is sitting beside his X-Wing, head in his hands.

“Hey...” Finn kneels beside him and hugs him around his shoulders. He frowns when Poe flinches at the sound of his voice and he looks over at BB-8, confused. He listens as the droid “whispers” an explanation and he nods, sighing as he turns back to Poe and is silent this time. He strokes the pilot's hair just the way he knows he likes it and keeps silent to avoid startling him again.

In time Poe soon comes out of it and he sniffles and mumbles an apology as he wipes away his tears with the back of a trembling hand. “Sorry...I'm an idiot sometimes,” he murmurs.

“I don't think you're an idiot,” Finn assures him and he kisses his temple, rubbing his back as he helps him back onto his feet.

 


	3. Phasma/Mitaka

“You are the most beautiful and delicate creature I've ever seen in my life.”

Mitaka sniffles at Phasma's words. He turns to look at her, blinking briefly as she reaches out to wipe away his tears. “Re-really?” he asks. He allows himself to be pulled into her powerful arms, resting his head on her chest to listen to the beat of her heart even out and slow down.

“Really,” she coos, stroking his hair. She smiles as she feels his body stop trembling and start to relax against her, tightening her hold on him just so before pulling the blankets up and over the both of them for warmth. “Sleep here tonight,” she murmurs, “you can go back to your own quarters in the morning.”

He smiles at the rare offer, nuzzling against her as he soon relaxes and falls asleep on her.

* * *

“Drink for me, Captain. That's an order now.” Mitaka presses the cup to her lips and he nods in approval when she slowly starts to listen, allowing him to hold the cup for her before finally pulling back. He smiles and strokes her head, picking up a synthsust bar and moving to sit beside her. He breaks it into easy to chew pieces and presses them to her lips, feeding her by hand. He makes sure that she eats everything offered to her before settling down, stroking her cheek.

Phasma turns her head to look at Mitaka, offering him a dizzy smile. “My little lieutenant,” she hoarsely whispers.

“My powerful captain,” he agrees.

 


End file.
